


За решетками холодного окна..

by Eleanor_Andrevna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Alteration, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Andrevna/pseuds/Eleanor_Andrevna
Summary: ..меня уже не ждут.. Браслеты его кандалов словно слились с побелевшей кожей, воздух больше не колол внутренности как раньше, а имена ранее крутящиеся на языке перестали что-то значить. Ньют смотрит в окно и видит ледяное солнце, молится о кончине, умоляет о прекращении своего кошмара. Но Гриндевальд не отпускает, а лишь навещает его и будто бы насмехается. В конце концов Геллерт предлагает то, чего сам же и лишил.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [За решетками холодного окна..](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752766) by Элеонора Андревна. 



Ньют сбился со счета.

Он не помнит, чертил ли все линии прошедших дней на холодной кладке кирпичной стены. В его руках лишь тупая металлическая ложка, которую он бережет пуще собственной жизни. Этой ложкой он чертит ломанные линии, мечтая, что обычный предмет волшебным образом сможет преодолеть этот магический барьер комнаты и он сможет сбежать. В один момент Ньют заметил, что пропала и она.

Ньют забыл как выглядит собственная палочка — так давно ее отобрали.

Его одежда — тонкая рубаха и штаны, так похожие на тюремную робу. Они висят на нем как мешок и ни капли не греют его окоченелое угловатое тело. На руках у него металлические браслеты наручников, которые давно ощущались как часть его самого.

Единственное, что не дает ему лежать на ледяном полу — ватный матрас рваный в нескольких местах, но даже когда он пытался просунуть туда ладони, Ньют не мог уловить и крох желанного тепла. В привычку уже вошло поджимать пальцы ног в беспомощной попытке согреться.

По его собственным ощущениям, губы покрылись инеем. Он больше не может шептать тщетные заклинания о согреве тела. Магия будто умерла в нем, вмерзла внутри его тела и больше не хотела кружить вокруг него приятным вихрем, как было раньше. Раньше, когда он был на свободе.

Еду кто-то приносил. Иногда. Это были каши, а иногда холодные, отвратительные супы. Ньют давился этой гадостью в надежде, что доживёт до того момента, как его вытащат отсюда.

— Это не я тебя удерживаю, Ньют. — Чужой голос всегда неприятно струился по лопаткам, обдавая неприятными мурашками. До этого Ньют думал, что эту способность своего тела он потерял. — Это они. Неприятно, правда?..

Скамандр никогда ему не отвечал. Если бы и мог говорить — все равно оставался бы в молчании. Ньютон лишь дышал чаще в его присутствии, жадно вдыхая чужой аромат.

Обычно здесь пахло лишь бетоном, пылью и мерзлотой. Пахло невероятно противно, порой Ньюту хотелось выплюнуть свои легкие, но только бы избавиться от этого аромата, осевшего внутри. Когда приходил Геллерт… Пахло альфой. Пахло вкусно, безумно приятно, а самое главное, запах был многогранен: Ньюту казалось, он мог ощущать влажный оттенок недавно прошедшего дождя, едва зацепившиеся за мага ароматы пергамента и чернил, кажется, аромат дерева и хвои. Но Ньют иногда не мог застонать даже от боли, не то, что реагировать на Гриндевальда, пришедшего потешить свое самолюбие.

Тина, Тессеус, Дамблдор и остальные непременно, совсем скоро найдут его и заберут из этого царства холодного солнца, вечной мерзлоты, а главное, подальше от Гриндевальда.

Ньют ненавидел его.

— Думаешь, ищут? — тихо усмехается чужой голос. — Думаешь, скоро найдут?

Скамандр чувствует чужие прикосновения к своим стопам; как старательно чужие цепкие ладони растирают его ноги, обводя щиколотки большими пальцами. Ощущает, как щиплют глаза и как трясется нижняя губа. Эти прикосновения дарили потерянное тепло, которое он мечтал ощутить.

— Они забыли тебя. Похоронили твои вещи вместо тела на ближайшем кладбище.

Ньют хочет дать по чужой роже, хорошенько заехать тому в лицо, однако лишь хрипит что-то нечленораздельное. Он даже не может увидеть чужого лица, ведь пока что не в состоянии просто напрячь мышцы век и отправить глаза. Он давно не ел.

— Ее блеф был тонок. Ты правда думал, что Голдштейн любит тебя? Испытывает к тебе что-то большее, чем жалость?

«Она чувствует явно больше, чем ты»

Геллерт смеется, отпуская его и Скамандр готов скулить от возвращающегося острого холода. Так неприятно, безнадёжно он никогда себя не ощущал. А Гриндевальд вновь ушел. Наверное, вышел через тяжёлую металлическую дверь, обитую железными листами. Он не знает, ведь слух порой заменяется на противный пищащий звук. Возможно, тёмный волшебник аппарировал? Чушь. Ньют столько раз пытался сбежать подобным образом, но все напрасно.

— Твой братец рад, что избавился от такой обузы.

Внутренности скручиваются теперь не от холода. Такое горькое ощущение… Того, что Гриндевальд опять пришёл, принося с собой запах исписанного чернилами пергамента и чего-то свежего как чистый воздух в горах. Запах альфы.

Сколько прошло времени с их последней встречи?..

Ньют едва приоткрывает глаза на яркий ослепляющий свет. Ньют сперва вяло реагирует на неожиданно появившийся темный силуэт, взгляд сфокусирован на окне, из которого всегда было видно одно и тоже: серое небо и ледяное, колючее солнце. 

Силуэт, вместе с медленным приближением Гриндевальда, постепенно обрастает деталями, и первое, что видит Ньют четко — разноцветные глаза. Тёмный волшебник смотрит на него с тенью усмешки, в идеальном дорогом костюме, что темнотой своего цвета подчеркивает широкие плечи и статный, возвышенный над Ньютом вид. Геллерт всегда выглядит так, словно только что вышел из какого нибудь дома моды, в то время как Ньют не желал видеть, во что превратился сам.

Разноцветные глаза смотрят на него с каким-то неуловимым выражением. С налётом превосходства и чем-то средним между взглядом на несмышленого ребёнка и простой теплотой, которой так не хватало Ньюту.

Каждая минута в его камере ощущалась пройденной вечностью, а иногда быстрым вздохом. Ньют так устал жить беспорядочной, постоянной разрозненностью. Скамандр не представляет, периодически ли Геллерт навещает его, или всегда в разное время.

«Очередные манипуляции» — устало подмечает Ньют, но и самого колет назревающая обида. Тёмный волшебник уже не раз посещал его, в то время как друзья не могут отыскать к нему путь.

— Или просто не хотят, — продолжил за него Геллерт, медленно направляясь к нему. — Эта тюрьма не покрыта антимагическим барьером, ведь она создана маглами для таких же маглов.

Ньют непроизвольно дернулся, когда Гриндевальд склонился к нему и протянул руку к его лицу. Геллерт улыбнулся краешком губ и снял перчатку, показывая, что безоружен. И просто дотронулся до щеки Ньюта.

Скамандр сжал зубы, чтобы позорно не разреветься, — он так одичал за последнее время. Любое прикосновение, что могло подарить хоть какие-то ощущения кроме холода и боли, он принимал как благословение магии, никак иначе.

Все хорошее, что он получал в своей камере — это касания Гриндевальда.

— Я нашёл тебя достаточно легко. А пользоваться магией ты не можешь по одной простой причине…

Ньют пытался показать всем своим видом, как ему противно чужое присутствие, однако сам потянулся к чужой руке, когда она начала отдаляться. Геллерт издал смешок, возвращая руку и поглаживая заостренную скулу, при этом слегка задевая чужой висок.

Пальцы были едва-едва тёплыми, но для Скамандра ощущались кусочками тлеющих угольков. Длинные, твёрдые и цепкие, однако дарящие нежность.

— Это место нехорошее. — Палец дошёл до его потрескавшейся верхней губы, а после провел по нервным воспаленным краям. — Оно постепенно выкачивает магию у волшебников, которые здесь находятся. Тебе просто не повезло попасть именно сюда и так ослабнуть. — Неторопливые движения замерли, а Ньют закусил губу. Он не хотел вспоминать, как здесь оказался. — Подумай над моими словами.

Гриндевальд снова исчез, а его запах пропал из комнаты лишь спустя еще одну вечность.

Ньют понимал, что Гриндевальд ему лжет… В некоторых моментах.

Эта тюрьма была действительно трудом маглов, в этом он не сомневался. Однако Ньют и не мог подумать, почему здесь стоит магический барьер. Первое и единственное его предположение — по приказу Геллерта его приспешники поставили эту защиту, ведь знали, как Ньют умел ломать их общие планы. Но сам Гриндевальд своей вины в этом не признавал; тёмный волшебник врал, как дышал. Приходил к нему и настраивал его против своей семьи, друзей и товарищей.

— Мистер Скамандр… Думаете, Дамблдор скорбит по вам?

Геллерт долго не появлялся. Будто специально не приходил подольше, давая достаточно времени, чтобы Ньют поразмышлял. Это правда, времени у него было навалом. От его переизбытка хотелось грызть ногти, рвать на себе волосы и снова, снова пересчитывать выцарапанные линии прошедших в этом ужасе дней.

Дамблдор не оставил ему выбора, посылая едва ли не на верную смерть — на поиски Криденса и Геллерта. «…Ты ищешь справедливости, Ньют. Я ценю это в тебе превыше всего…»

Гриндевальд знал, куда давить, чтобы было больно.

— У меня новости. Хорошие или нет — все зависит от того, как вы их воспримите. — Тёмный волшебник хрустел свежей газетой, когда наконец появился. — Мне передать поздравления вашему брату?

Ньют с усилием непонятливо нахмурился.

— У него новая невеста. Она беременна. — Гриндевальд хотел подать ему выпуск, но Ньют лишь закрыл глаза, отворачиваясь. — Они выглядят счастливыми.

Скамандр сжал челюсть и из его горла вышел звук чем-то схожий со старым радио. С отчаявшимся старым радио.

Нет, Ньют был рад за брата, что тому удалось преодолеть свою скорбь по Лите, в отличии от него самого. Однако… Новая невеста? И ребёнок?..

Врал ли ему Гриндевальд? Возможно, да. Ньюту очень хотелось верить в то, что это глупая ложь, ничтожная клевета, однако что-то ему подсказывало: это правда.

— В это же время Тина Голдштейн… — Геллерт продолжал рассказывать новости, перелистывая газету — Поймала одного из самых опасных преступников Африки, всего лишь отправившись в отпуск. У вашей подружки определённо большие задатки.

Скамандр явственно прочувствовал неприязнь Гриндевальда, вот только не к себе, а почему-то к Тине.

Действительно, слышать это было неприятно. Вроде, обыденные, хорошие новости. Ньют бы обязательно поздравил бы и Тину, и Тесея, вот только он не может это сделать отсюда. Пока его брат стоит у алтаря с какой-то незнакомкой, а Тина греется под жаркими африканскими лучами, и остаётся собой — в каждом прохожем видит заговор. И в это же время они не могут найти его, спрятанного совсем недалеко, просто рукой подай.

— Ньют… — Тина смотрит на него обречённо, опустив в бессильной злости руки. — Где ваш чемодан?

— Я… Эм… — Он пытается что-то сказать, при этом усиленно думая и стараясь понять, где прокололся. Точно!.. Тот магл! — Я видимо… Поменялся с одним человеком чемоданами… Случайно.

Скамандр обнимает себя за плечи и снова чувствует себя неловко, будто и сейчас он стоит перед раздраженной Тиной и принимает ее упреки.

Но здесь холодно, а Гриндевальд беззвучно наблюдает за ним, прикрыв глаза и не двигаясь.

— Это просто немыслимо! — Девушка разворачивается на каблуках и идет от него прочь, пока Ньют бежит за ней следом. — Нам надо срочно отыскать чемодан!..

Острое сожаление ранит его же сердце, когда он вспоминает каждый ее взгляд на себе. Его память — такая неподходящая штука, которая сохраняет мало хорошего и много плохого. Одновременно, сердце ранит воспоминание о ее предательстве. Она была готова на все, чтобы выслужиться перед начальством и вернуться в мракоборцы. Любой ценой. Несмотря на смерть его животных и заключение самого Ньюта в тюрьму. К жестоким отморозкам вроде Геллерта.

Тишина и порыв колючего, неприятного ветра возвестил о том, что Гриндевальд исчез, будто и не было его здесь вовсе. Стало опять одиноко, пусто и _холодно_. Почему же он всегда видит свое солнце таким ледяным, с проблеском серого и синего цвета? Оно, кажется, никогда не заходит.

Помнится, он часто сидел на крыше их дома совсем один, пока брат пропадал у друзей, либо за книгами. У Ньюта в воспоминаниях вишневые, одинокие закаты, первые звезды на небе и ярко-красное солнце.

Может ли это холодное солнце быть горячим или это очередной обман?..

— Несомненно. А птичек, которые взлетают слишком высоко, оно выжигает, — беседует с ним Геллерт, опять появляясь совсем неожиданно, снова бросая Скамандра в осадок. — Вот только увы, Ньют, вы опустились на дно. Ниже некуда.

Гриндевальд опять наклоняется к нему и уверенно кладет ладонь на чужую щеку.

— Солнце не может достать до вас. Оно уже не может вас отогреть. — Ладонь очерчивает дрогнувший подбородок, перебирается на тонкую шею и яркую яремную впадину, под которой начинался свод тонких острых ключиц. Скамандр мелко дрожит. — Но я могу, Ньютон.

Ньют дрожит пуще прежнего; тянется ослабевшей рукой к руке Гриндевальда и едва смыкая не слушающиеся пальцы на чужом запястье, пробует оттолкнуть. Ничего не выходит. Он не видит, однако практически чувствует, как едва улыбается Гриндевальд, переплетая их пальцы. Тепло от этого близкого, интимного жеста заставляет его задыхаться.

— Вы солнечный человек, Скамандр, однако выглядите слишком болезненно. Даже ваши яркие веснушки побелели. Думаю, еще немного времени проведённого здесь, и ваше здоровье будет не спасти. — Рука смело ложится на чужой впалый живот, пока другая все еще сжимает ладонь Ньюта, согревая и едва заметно лаская. — Вы потеряете способность иметь детей.

Ньют поджимает губы.

Он совершенно не думал о детях, которых возможно произведёт на свет. Хотя, это слишком громко сказано. Ему было не до этого, да и вобщем-то, Ньюту совсем не интересна эта тема — вся его жизнь была посвящена магическим зверям. Ньют старался не задумываться о собственном потомстве, ведь знал, что звериные инстинкты дремлющие в нем, в итоге потребуют всего этого. Всего того, чего у Ньюта не может быть.

Ни один нормальный и добропорядочный альфа не станет бегать и возиться с Ньютоном, пока сам Саламандр возится с очередным магическим животным. Они любят покладистых, домашних омег, которые только рады сидеть дома и воспитывать детей. Да и все альфы, мало мальски заинтересовавшиеся в нем, сразу испарялись, стоило им узнать о его работе магозоологом: «Это не профессия омег».

Он с легкостью мог выдумать «идеальные» семейные отношения, которые активно популяризируют и навязывают обществу. Как омега любовно гладит округлый живот и целует в щеку другого ребенка, в ожидании возвращения мужа с работы. Как альфа заходит в квартиру и улыбается радостно, видя собственную семью. Скамандр мог с легкостью представить эту картину, однако видеть себя в этой сцене не мог. Такое не для него.

Семья для него всегда была непосильной ношей. Взять хотя-бы его отношения с Тессеусом — натянуты не хуже струны любой скрипки. Постоянные недомолвки, плохое понимание друг друга, и, в конце концов — его постоянно путали с братом, который куда лучше отличился на войне. Нет, Ньют не завидовал и не обижался, ведь отлично видел таланты Тессея. Просто грусть в некоторой степени душила его, когда он понимал, что их отношения могли бы быть чуточку теплее.

Однако инстинктам не скажешь «нет», они не знают слов, и с ними нельзя договориться. Те лишь заскребутся изнутри и взвоют зверем, требуя пару, случку и узел.

Саламандр поднимает мутный взор на склонившегося над ним Гриндевальда и не успевает ничего подумать, как Геллерт улыбается.

— Я не сказал еще кое что. Это стало известно довольно давно, но я не хотел вас расстраивать. Ваш чемодан, Ньютон… — Геллерт садится рядом с ним, берет его заледенелые руки в свои и вынуждает подняться с матраса и сесть рядом. У Ньюта кружится голова и тошнота забирается в горло, пока он обессиленно приваливается к Гриндевальду на плечо и вдыхает его плотный аромат. Его чемодан…

— Жаль об этом говорить, но он уничтожен, Ньют.

Мир Саламандра разносится вдребезги. Он кричит, впервые кричит, опрокидывая Гриндевальда на холодный пол и бессознательно трясёт его за грудки.

«Скажи, скажи, что это неправда!» — пытается выкрикнуть между всхлипами и рыданиями. Геллерт стоически терпит это, никак не препятствуя истерике Ньюта. Того ломает, выкручивает от рыданий. В глазах плещется безумие потери и утраты. Ньют обессиленно утыкается в чужую грудь, плечи его трясутся, пока слезы застилающие глаза скатываются по переносице и впитываются в дублет Гриндевальда.

— Держите себя в руках, Ньют.

— Убей меня… — голос Скамандра хриплый от многодневного молчания, будто совсем чужой, скрипучий как несмазанные петли двери его камеры.

Гриндевальд улыбается.

— Заговорили, стоило упомянуть ваш карманный зоопарк? А вы столько держались в молчании… — Тёмный волшебник едва ли не насмехался над магозоологом, все также не двигаясь, чувствуя ледяной холод каменных полов и едва ли не конвульсивное подергивание чужого тела сверху.

— Молю, Гриндевальд, я умоляю вас… — Ньют мотал головой, все еще сжимая в руках лацканы чужого пальто. — Убейте…

— Уже не верите в ваших друзей? Альбус Дамблодр… — буквально выплюнул Геллерт чужое имя. — Наверняка уже понял, где вы. Тессеус вместе с Голдштейн помогут в вашем спасении, если не будут заняты, конечно. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

Его жизнь была заполнена беспомощными животными, которым он помогал. Опасными, милыми, совершенно редкими, вымирающими и спасенными им же. Животные намного лучше людей, ведь они не предадут, они не столь жестоки и алчны, не такие циничные и высокомерные.

Это люди кичились превосходством разума, в то время как очередной альфа в порыве инстинктов драл первую подвернувшуюся течную омегу. Человечество намного ближе к животным, чем им кажется.

Ньют не помнил, почему у него не было друзей. То ли из-за его нелюдимости он стал увлекаться изучением животных, или именно из-за животных его и начали сторониться?

Именно тех, кем он жил уничтожили. Именно то, что имело для него смысл, теперь утеряно.

«Дамблдор… Он поклялся защитить мой чемодан, если со мной что нибудь случится…» — прокатилась горькая мысль по краю сознания.

— Вы лжете мне постоянно. — Дрожь Ньютона успокаивается, однако надломленный голос выдает его состояние. — Вы говорили, что они похоронили меня уже давно.

— Верно.

— Но я больше не хочу терпеть… — Саламандер поднимает на него свой обречённый замыленный взор, стараясь выразить то, что творится у него на душе. — Я устал ждать… Убей меня…

— Я могу избавить вас от страданий, однако не таким способом. Если вы не заметили, у меня есть принципы. — Скамандр засмеялся бы от этого заявления раньше, но сейчас внимал каждому слову, которое срывалось с чужих губ. — Я могу забрать вас отсюда и отдать вашей семье. Брату или Голдштейн, кому угодно. Но пойдете ли вы, Скамандр?

Ньют закрывает глаза.

Они бросили его. Похоронили его вещи на ближайшем кладбище, а ведь и не сильно пытались найти его тела. Но он ведь не труп. Он жив, он все еще жив! Взгляните на него, найдите его и спасите, Ньют ведь все еще жив в этой вечной мерзлоте, под этим ледяным солнцем и колючим сквозняком, что мучил его не хуже колючей проволоки. Ньют так устал, он так замучен, а единственное избавление от этого безумия только…

— Не пойду. Я прошу лишь убить меня.

— Нет.

Скамандр снова утыкается в чужое пальто, вдыхая запах Геллерта.

— Делайте что хотите, но избавьте меня от этого кошмара. Я хочу наконец вернуться к солнцу.


	2. Chapter 2

Гриндевальд сдержал свое обещание. Ньют больше не ощущал безудержного холода и той вечной мерзлоты. Геллерт вернул солнце Ньюту; или же вернул Ньюта к солнцу, это было для него неважно.

Ньютон постоянно сидел перед ярким пламенем камина, где он находился в постоянном уюте и тепле. В толстых одеялах, кофтах и пледах на мягком широком кресле. С непривычки ему было трудно находиться даже полусидя — в его камере он мог лишь лежать, словно парализованный, однако Ньют быстро освоился ~~отогрелся~~. Было тепло, иногда жарко, а холода не было — и это главное.

Теперь он мог наблюдать за тем, как дни сменяют ночи. Как же он скучал по этому. По такому переливочному небу, таящем в себе глубину многих цветов, а не простого серого. Градиенты от тёплого голубого до фиолетового по утрам; от золотого до ярко красного на закатах, а темной ночью блистательные фонари прекрасных звезд на черном полотне небосвода. Ранним утром, когда солнце потихоньку выплывало из-за горизонта, звезды тлели угольками в его магическом камине, переливаясь завораживающими цветами. Золото, янтарь, яркий мед и огненные искры — эти цвета были прекрасны, Ньютон совершенно не мог налюбоваться на них. Как же многого он не замечал раньше, до того как войти в камеру и стать вечным узником ее холода и боли.

Первые несколько недель он просто сидел, совершенно ничем не занимаясь и молча наблюдая за игристым золотым пламенем. Ньют часто ходил по комнате от огня камина до окна, вид из которого был великолепен. Грозные, величественные горы, однако те были совершенно без снега на их вершинах. В уме порой проскальзывала мысль о том, почему же, однако она быстро исчезала; Ньюту было совершенно неинтересно. Комната его была отделана просто, но со вкусом, что ему и нравилось. Стены цвета охры, белый потолок, темный деревянный стол, кресла, стулья, несколько полок с книгами, которые он не желал брать. Пару раз все-таки пытался; желание быстро отбилось от него, когда в каждой взятой книге он видел собственную, которую так и не успел издать: «Фантастические твари и где они обитают. Ньютон Скамандер». Была еще пара дверей. Одна из них уборная, в другую он наведываться не желал. Когда он первый раз подошел к ней, то услышал фантомные крики птиц и в ужасе отшатнулся: не хватало ему еще больше галлюцинаций связанных с погибшими животными.

Ньют в первое время боялся, что когда он заснет, то снова проснется в своей темнице, поэтому первые несколько дней не мог сомкнуть глаз.

Гриндевальд часто сидел вместе с ним по вечерам, не прерывая тишины и устроившись в соседнем кресле. Ньют не разговаривал с ним, только разглядывал. Гриндевальд придерживался той же позиции — бесшумно появлялся и не заводил бесед. На тёмном волшебнике менялась лишь одежда, а так вид у него всегда был одинаков — расслабленное тело и задумчивый взгляд в огонь.

Это можно было назвать уютом.

Ньюту совершенно не были интересны вопросы где он находится, и зачем Гриндевальд его спас. Даже если для каких-то своих целей — плевать, пока он находится в тепле под защитой этой комнаты, ему совершенно все равно. После всего, что он пережил в той темнице, он был бесконечно рад простому теплу комнаты и покою. Его апатия продлилась до очередного вечера с Гриндевальдом под боком.

— Разве вы не хотите прогуляться? — разрушил тишину Геллерт с такой же неожиданностью, с какой появлялся и исчезал. — Развеяться?

— Нет, — ответил вздрогнувший Ньют, ощущая укол страха от неожиданного вопроса.

Он зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, успокаиваясь. Его тонкое душевное равновесие всколыхнулось от просто внезапного вопроса. Как же он до этого дошел?..

— Неужели? Ваши звери по вам очень тоскуют. — Саламандр подумал, что ослышался.

— Что? — сумел переспросить Ньют, выпутываясь из кокона одеял. Непонимание сочилось из него наравне с неверием.

— Вы правильно услышали. — Геллерт склонил голову вбок и улыбался уголками губ, рассматривая Ньюта лукаво, с интересом. — Ваши звери…

— Хватит шутить, — жестко ответил Ньют, снова натягивая одеяла на себя. С чего он вообще начал раздеваться? — Прекратите надо мной насмехаться…

— Разве я говорил, что ваши звери мертвы? — удивился Гриндевальд. — Я упомянул лишь о том, что чемодан уничтожен. А ваши твари живы.

Скамандра заполнило то ли непонимание, то ли восторг с недоумением. Он одновременно не мог поверить Геллерту, и не мог сейчас собственноручно задушить в себе зачатки надежды на то, что животные действительно живы.

— Они…

— В соседней комнате, Саламандр, — ответил Гриндевальд, улыбаясь с легким налетом насмешливости. — Если бы вы встали с кресла и отперли вон ту дверь… — Мужчина оглянулся назад и кивнул на ближайшую непримечательную дверь комнаты.

Ньют резко свалился с кресла по направлению этой комнаты, молниеносно выпутываясь из одеяла и на дрожащих ногах поспешил к двери. Неужели, те фантомные звуки не были больным плодом его сознания?! Сердце у него стучало слишком быстро, от неверия он задыхался и кажется, вспотел. Геллерт слегка усмехается, наблюдая за резкой переменой настроения Ньюта. Он встает и отправляется вслед за ним, убрав руки за спину. Он впервые наблюдал Ньюта таким оживленным с тех самых пор как увидел его в той камере. До этого момента Ньютон оставался апатичным, а как узнал о мнимой смерти своих животных, оказался под толстым слоем фрустрации. Сейчас он должен прийти в относительную норму.

Ньют вдыхал кислород слишком часто; вмиг ему показалось, что воздух в этой в этой комнате давит на него, словно он оказался на морском дне. Он положил трясущуюся ладонь на дверную резную ручку и не мог заставить себя повернуть ее. Возможно, Гриндевальд соврал и когда он откроет эту дверь, то обнаружит совершенно обычную комнату. Ньют понимает, что если так и произойдет, он не сможет дальше жить; Геллерт дал ему съесть эту наживку и ощутить тонкий вкус надежды на то, что звери живы.

Он не может двинуться с места.

Геллерт встает позади него, едва прижимается и дышит ему в шею. Его приятный запах щекотливо заползает в лёгкие; Ньют никогда бы ни признался, что это тоже заставляет его дрожать. Гриндевальд накрывает своей теплой ладонью пальцы Саламандра и открывает дверь.

Ньютон узнает противный запах скошенной травы и не может сдержать слез.

* * *

Гриндевальд постепенно все чаще присутствует в жизни Ньюта, заполняя собой те неровности и острые сколы одиночества и предательства со стороны друзей. Сначала он просто сидит рядом с ним у камина по вечерам, а после начинает проводить завтраки и обеды в компании Ньюта за длинным обеденным столом в той самой комнате. Он не заполняет тишину между ними в разговорах, нет, он просто заполняет ее собой и своим присутствием, и это еще одна причина по которой он готов благодарить Геллерта. Ведь сейчас Ньют совершенно не готов ни к каким разговорам.

Ньют по обычному своему расписанию начинает обход зверей и проверку каждого — они в последнее время все больше забавлялись и безобразничали. Он старался не думать о том, что таким образом они стараются его развеселить. Вполне успешно, кстати, ведь когда очередная их шалость удавалась, с лица Ньюта не могла сойти глупая улыбка. Как-то раз они заморочились так, что решили окатить его водой. Гриндевальд как увидел его, только поднял брови пока Ньют неловко улыбнулся и развешивал мокрые вещи перед камином. Геллерт, вновь завидев его улыбку, удивился еще больше, но улыбнулся в ответ краешком рта, возвращаясь к газете, что читал. Кстати говоря о газетах…

Счастливая улыбка от воспоминаний померкла.

Ньют не знал, нарочно ли Геллерт оставил ту газету, или просто забыл. Ее содержание в любом случае не понравилось Ньюту.

«Ньютон Скамандер — скрывшийся в тени предатель и очередной фанатик Гриндевальда»

Бессовестные репортеры писали о нем аморальную лживую статью, где на полном серьёзе вещалось, что Ньютон Саламандр с большой вероятностью является шпионом Гриндевальда. И сейчас Ньют скрывается от полиции, от собственного брата, который буквально отказывался от него в интервью:

«… — Хотелось бы спросить ваше мнение на этот счет, Тессеус. Общественность потрясло это внезапное объявление, ведь Ньютон Саламандр был признан погибшим, но всплыли некоторые факты, которые отрицают его смерть и даже доказывают обратное; увы, рассказать о них сейчас мы пока не можем. Возвращаясь к нашему разговору. Ньютон тоже был на войне и защищал свой народ, он ведь и прославился тем, что приручил украинского иглобрюха. Однако многие беспокоятся, что скоро мы сами можем ожидать нападения драконов, которых приручил ваш брат.

— Да, кхм, это невероятный нонсенс. И огромное удивление с моей стороны, ведь я бы никогда не предположил подобного о своём брате. Сейчас ведутся активные проверки всей этой ситуации, а главное — той потасовки с маглами вблизи морского порта, где его видели в последний раз. Если внезапно обнаружится, что мой брат действительно предал Британию, а то есть британский народ и автоматически — меня, то я бы предпочёл забыть о его существовании…»

Собственное трепыхающееся сердце свалилось ему в пятки, а нижняя губа задрожала. Горе окропило его внутренности, плечи затряслись, когда он закрыл голову руками и попытался сжаться в комок, пока его глаза неверяще пялились в пустоту.

Скамандр боялся, что это далеко не единственный выпуск, где освещаются его «злодеяния». Неужели, то, что произошло там, в порту, настолько просочилось в общественность? А журналисты извратили эту ситуацию со всех сторон, подбавляя этим себе рейтинги, а Ньютону — ненужной славы.

Но зачем им обычный, простой магозоолог? Он ведь не столь популярен, чтобы люди, только завидев его имя на газете, уже спешили прочесть ее. Зачем столько фарса и раздувания фактов?

Ньют помотал головой. Теперь это уже не важно. Пока он находился в той камере, пока он страдал в том ледяном заточении, считал зарубки на стенах и не мог прохрипеть и единого слова в ответ на монологи Гриндевальда, его объявили скрывающимся преступником под началом Геллерта. Почему же так произошло?

— Ньют? — Гриндевальд появился тихо, неожиданно, прямо как в его камере. — Что с вами? Вам плохо?

Ньют видел его чёрные начищенные сапоги, приближающиеся к нему, и не мог поднять глаз, чтобы взглянуть в лицо тёмного. Тот подошел к нему и требовательно поднял за подбородок, вглядываясь в обреченный замыленный взор Ньюта.

— Что же я наделал… — прошептал Скамандер, а слеза, щекотно облизав его скулу, скатилась на руку Геллерта.

— Вы про ту газету? — Видимо, для вежливости спросил Гриндевальд, а лицо его на миг захватила короткая ухмылка. — Занятное чтиво, не находите?

— Почему?.. — вместо ответа спросил Ньют обречённо.

— Вставайте, Скамандр. — Гриндевальд вздохнул. — Мне, конечно, лестно, что вы сидите у моих ног, однако я ждал этого несколько позже. — Он обхватил его за предплечье и локоть, помогая подняться, и усадил его на кресло, в котором сидел обычно сам.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Гриндевальд, усаживаясь рядом с Ньютом. Кресло широкое, они помещаются там вдвоём. Ньют таращится на их соприкасающиеся бедра и поджимает губы, чувствуя мурашки от охватившего его со всех сторон запаха Гриндевальда. Ньютон пытается устроиться поудобнее и ощущает руку Геллерта на своих плечах; ему неловко от этой близости.

— Я не знаю. Мне просто… Это было неожиданно и неприятно. И я… Ничего не буду предпринимать.

— Совершенно ничего? — поддерживал разговор Гриндевальд и в это же время притянул Ньюта к себе на плечо. От этого Саламандр вздрогнул, но поддался чужому напору, с некой опаской опираясь на Геллерта — готовый в любой момент пуститься наутек.

Частично Геллерт и смог завоевать его доверие; он спас его из тюрьмы и именно благодаря Гриндевальду его звери до сих пор живы. При этих мыслях он совершенно обмяк, начиная успокаиваться. Однако Геллерт все равно иногда пугал Ньюта.

Как только Скамандер расслабился, откинув голову на плечо Геллерта, он понял как до этого был напряжен из-за всей этой ситуации и газеты. Ведь Саламандр так желал не знать всего этого…

Ньют находился едва ли не в вакууме, не желая совершенно ничего знать о мире за пределами комнаты и чемодана, который с помощью Геллерта перенесся в соседнюю дверь. Он старался игнорировать все остальное, избегать, чтобы внешний мир не мог его коснуться, не мог снова навредить ему и животным. Однако сейчас все это казалось настолько мелочным и пустым…

Эта несчастная газета да и статья, — впрочем, совершенно не важны. Пусть люди и считают его преступником, пусть заблуждаются и дальше. Когда Ньюта вообще беспокоило общественное мнение?

Тёмный маг опустил нос в его макушку, перебрал пальцами ворох непослушных кудрей, вдыхая запах; отчего Ньютон совершенно расслабился и потерял нить разговора. Глаза против воли норовили закрыться, а Геллерт совершено этому не препятствовал, мягко перебирая его волосы и прижав к себе, окутывая собственным запахом.

Ньютону было чертовски приятно нежиться в мягких прикосновениях и наслаждаться ароматом темного волшебника, который неожиданно стал для Ньюта союзником. Скамандер желал бы навсегда так забыться.

— Прямо таки навсегда? — спросил Гриндевальд, хитро улыбаясь. Ньют, слишком расслабленный от такого убаюкивания Геллерта, кивнул, не обращая внимание на чтение собственных мыслей. — Я могу это устроить…

Ньют подобрал под себя ноги и еще сильнее откинулся на Геллерта, пытаясь занять большую его часть. Запах альфы был ему очень приятен и вызывал максимальное чувство комфорта, граничащее с прочной привязанностью, которую Ньютон пытался подавить, но тщетно. Да, теперь все встало на свои места — наконец Ньют поймал ту желанную безмятежность и спокойствие, крепко привалившись к плечу Геллерта.

_Место Скамандра младшего уже было определено с самого его рождения._

Ньютон решил довериться Гриндевальду — если бы тот желал Ньюту смерти, то просто бы не забирал его из тюрьмы, оставляя гнить там навсегда. Но Гриндевальд… Делал все наоборот — делал все ради удобства Ньюта.

— Знаете, Ньют… Меня привлекла ваша некоторая искра в глазах. Ваше поведение, неприступный и твердый характер. То, как вы избежали казни, как смогли меня обнаружить. Ведь если бы не вы, эти тупицы и продолжали бы ничего не подозревать. Однако потом, когда я увидел вас в тюрьме… Сломленного, растоптанного… Я понял, что не хотел бы больше видеть вас таким. Никогда. Когда я освободил вас, то думал, что вы вернетесь. Вернётся ваш задор, тот огонёк в вашей душе. Однако этого не произошло. И таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше… Мягкий и льнущий ко мне…

Ньют уже не слушал, засыпая.

* * *

Следующее утро началось слишком странно.

Начиная с того, что Геллерт пропустил общий завтрак и не появился, и заканчивая каким-то странным звенящем ощущением.

Ладонь Ньюта тряслась, когда он взял стакан воды и поднёс к губам. Глотка сделать не удалось — бокал выскользнул из его пальцев и с грохотом разбился. Голова у Ньютона закружилась, а в ушах будто застыл противный крик виверны. Он едва дополз до кресла Гриндевальда; оно было ближе, чем собственное. Ньют без сил уткнулся в мягкую обивку, ощущая фантомный запах Геллерта. Гриндевальд так часто здесь сидел, что его аромат прочно въелся в ткань; сейчас Ньютон был только рад этому, ведь запах успокаивал. Стало ощутимо легче.

Ньют знал, отчего у него появились эти неприятные симптомы: его тело всегда выдавало подобные выкрутасы, пока готовилось к жаре.

Он не знал, что ему предпринимать: раньше он принимал зелья и настойки, чтобы без лишних сложностей и хлопот перенести ее в чемодане. Эти зелья уменьшали количество ломок и убирали неуемное желание. Точно! В его шкафах оставались нужные ингредиенты, поэтому он спокойно сможет сварить несколько флаконов. Лишь спустя полчаса Ньют смог подняться и добрести до своей кладовой.

Это заняло не более двадцати минут и зелье уже было перед ним — рецепт был довольно прост. Он одним глотком осушил половину и почувствовал себя уже в несколько раз бодрее; вот теперь порядок. Что ж, пора приниматься за работу!

Обход каждого животного прошел довольно быстро, капризники даже «смилостивились», над ним и не устроили очередную западню. Правда, оками были и правда излишне притихшими. Ньют проверил температуру их тела, и не зря. Кажется, животные начинали сбрасывать верхний покров перьев, этот период был у них особенно болезненным. Ньют лишь с сочувствием положил им побольше питательных растений. Лазурные змейки прыжком набросились на траву и Саламандр улыбнулся.

Его обед также был проведён в одиночестве и знакомой тишине. Но теперь она была гнетущей, голодной и беспощадной; вгрызалась в него, оглушая. На Ньюта напал страх. Скручивающую боль после еды он запил еще одной порцией зелья, получая новый заряд бодрости и сил, однако его настроение оставалось встревоженным. Что же это такое?

Закат этим вечером поделил небо на красно-оранжевый и голубой, переходящий во владения ночи; пушистые и мягкие облака мягко оттеняли алое марево, и не давали мгле слишком быстро растираться по небу, забирая последние лучи закатного солнца. Они не были белоснежными, а брали на себя часть превосходной палитры небосвода, заставляя Ньюта завороженно рассматривать эту красоту вот уже как сорок минут.

Когда звезда окончательно нырнула за горизонт, Ньют аккуратно слез и побрел к своему креслу. Но соблазн вновь понежиться в запахе Гриндевальда, в аромате сильного альфы перевесил, из-за чего сейчас Саламандер устраивался поудобнее, снова представляя себя в объятьях темного волшебника, где Ньюта одаривали теплом и предоставляли безопасность. Прямо как в гнезде.

Саламандр не понял, от чего конкретно проснулся: от ощущения тянущего низа живота, или от чужих, нежно прижимающихся губ?

Геллерт был прямо над ним, уперев руки по обе стороны от Ньютона, нависая, но не придавливая. Он медленно целовал его, словно боясь спугнуть и аккуратно коснулся пальцами щеки Ньюта. Скамандер сначала ничего не понял, а после затрепетал, начиная неумело отвечать. Внутри все бухало, будто он был пьян — однако Саламандер не брал в рот ни капли. Только мысль о том, что Гриндевальд осторожно прикасается к его губам своими, вызывала какое-то слепое непонятное чувство, но оно точно не являлось отрицательным.

Тёмный волшебник оторвался от него, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу Ньюта и смотря яркими, гипнотически разными глазами. Они больше не пугали Ньюта; в них плескалось столько теплоты, что он не смог сдержать непрошеных слез и сам потянулся к Геллерту, обнимая за шею и дотрагиваясь чужих губ своими. Когда он коснулся его снова, тело наполнилось странным, но приятным трепетом. Геллерт улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, прикрывая глаза. Сладостный жар наполнил Саламандера; он выгнулся навстречу Гриндевальду, касаясь чужой широкой груди, пока тот пересчитывал, выводя устами каждую веснушку на его ярких скулах. Геллерт скинул сапоги и подвинулся ближе, устраиваясь меж чужих раздвинутых ног и прижимаясь, покрывая Ньютона всем телом. Мужчина жадно вдыхал запах с его шеи, зарываясь в воротник рубашки Ньюта, в то время как его пальцы старались расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы. Гриндевальд пробормотал что-то под нос и пуговицы стали сами выскакивать из петлей, предоставляя доступ к яремной впадине и ярким острым ключицам.

Ньют простонал, закусывая нижнюю губу и прижимаясь теснее, когда Гриндевальд ладонью прошелся по позвонкам на его спине, заставляя вновь выгибаться в руках Всемирного Зла. Он посмотрел на Гриндевальда; на его светящиеся от страсти глаза, едва приоткрытые губы и светлые, беспорядочно разворошенные волосы.

Для Ньюта Геллерт уже давно перестал быть злодеем. Скорее тем, кто вытащил из западни, пригрев у себя. Приручив.

Он позволяет стянуть с себя рубашку и Геллерт смотрит на него, не в силах налюбоваться. Странно поблескивающие глаза, жаркий румянец на щеках, который был в состоянии растушевать веснушки. Те смогли расположиться даже на плечах омеги. Ньют в лёгком стеснении зажимается, замечая к себе активный интерес, однако тут же получает нежный поцелуй под подбородок и расслабляется. Ньют открывает шею, прикрывая глаза и уже ощущая как Гриндевальд неспешно прикусывает особенно чувствительные места, заставляя его смущаться, но тянуться в ответ. Ньютон дрожит, ему неловко от этого; он не может видеть, как улыбается тёмный волшебник, скидывая собственную одежду, после чего снова припадая к Скамандру.

— Мне очень жаль, Ньют, — шепчет Гриндевальд ему на ухо, а Ньютон готов плавиться от этого звука. — Но тебе будет больно. Метки обычно заживают медленно.

Сначала он хмурился, смутно припоминая это странное слово, после чего осознание ошарашивает. Он хочет… Поставить ему метку?..

— Я буду защищать тебя от всего мира, Ньют. Ни один неверный человек не сможет даже взглянуть на тебя косо — я убью его раньше, чем он сделает вдох. Больше никто не причинит тебе боли, ты забудешь значение этого слова. Больше не будет _холода_.

Ньютон дрожит уже от переполняющих его эмоций, он не может сдержать градом льющихся слез и тянется к губам Геллерта. Тот отвечает ему с готовностью и теплотой, даёт взамен ту горячность, которая испепелила его собственную душу. Огня хватит и на двоих.

Первые толчки выходят рваными, пока Ньютон снова закусывает губы, пытаясь расслабиться. Несмотря на растяжку, было очень непривычно и удовольствия пока совершенно не было. Через некоторое время процесс явно пошел легче — пошлые шлепки разносящиеся по комнате заставляли его смущаться до ужаса, но потом стало не до этого. Кровь приливала к его щекам не из-за замешательства, а из-за пылкого зачинающегося желания, которое словно из тлеющих угольков, начинало разгораться в пламя.

Когда Гриндевальд замедлялся, Ньют подкидывал, сильнее разводил бедра и приглушенно шептал: «Быстрее», как если бы стеснялся себя же и собственных желаний. Геллерт улыбался и действительно ускорялся, в порыве страсти задевая губами то скулу, то угловатое плечо — в зависимости до чего мог дотянуться. Кусаться Гриндевальду тоже нравилось, но одного конкретного момента он ждал более всего.

Кульминация уже была близко: Ньют все больше жмурился и закатывал глаза от удовольствия, хватаясь за чужие плечи, Геллерт сжимал челюсть и дышал чаще, в то время как у Ньютона непроизвольно съезжали ладони, оставляя красные полосы на бледных лопатках. Вбиваясь в желанное тело и вдыхая запах начинающейся течки, Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся; его внезапное отсутствие пошло Ньюту на пользу.

Также вызывало затруднение и проникать внутрь; узел увеличивался по мере приближения оргазма. Геллерт собирался повязать Ньюта — привязать к себе всеми возможными способами. Поэтому через пару мгновений Саламандер сидел на тёмном маге верхом, все еще сжимая внутри себя член. Тот даже не понял, что произошло, пока не взглянул в глаза Геллерта восседающего снизу.

«Не останавливайся» — прочитал Ньютон в его взоре. У него заалели уши и яркий огонь пристал к щекам, мечущиеся от стеснения глаза вновь заслезились. Ему было очень, очень неловко. Однако жжение внутри него подстегнуло послушаться и делать так, как сказал альфа. Даже находясь под Ньютом, он одним взглядом заставлял подчиняться. Геллерту не надо было ничего говорить — один его взгляд заставлял других альф склонять головы.

«Очень сильный. Красивый» — трепещет омега внутри него. У них будут прекрасные дети.

— Самые прекрасные, — подтверждает Геллерт, прикрывая веки. В его глазах Ньютон видит свою взрывающуюся вселенную, после чего мгновенное рождение другой — их общей. Геллерт целует его медленно, прижимаясь лбом и захватывая нижнюю прокусанную губу, в каждом его действии столько теплоты, что Саламандр готов рыдать.

Гриндевальд отрывается от него и подкидывает таз. Ньют жмурится не столько от скрипа кресла, сколько от прошившего его удовольствия. Его аккуратная ладонь с длинными изящными пальцами ложится на чужую грудь, опираясь. Ньютон вскользь замечает, как искусно «аристократичен» Гриндевальд с синими проступающими венами на кистях, и как с его собственных рук покрытых шрамами, уже давно смылся загар от яркого солнца. Скамандр приподнимается и опускается; он не успевает делать вздохи, как изо рта вылетает очередной скулящий, совершенно пошлый стон.

— Геллерт… — шепчет Ньют и конвульсивно дергается, выгибая спину до щелкающих позвонков. Невероятное удовольствие, посетило каждую частицу его тела; слепое наслаждение взрывало огоньки перед глазами и заставляло поджимать пальцы на ногах и сжать в ладонях обивку кресла. Саламандр чувствовал, как бешено стучит собственное сердце. Гриндевальд тяжело дышит, хватая Ньюта за выпирающие тазовые кости и насаживая на себя сильнее, глубоко проталкиваясь и едва не рыча зверем. Ньютон чувствует, как крепко связывает их узел на целых полчаса, ощущает разливающуюся теплоту внутри и то, как Геллерт следом вгрызается в его шею, ставя метку. Он тут же зализывает укус, следуя животным инстинктам, но Ньют из-за слипшихся ресниц не может видеть, как светятся его глаза.

— Как я и говорил, будет больно, Ньютон. Прости.

Саламандер уже хочет вздохнуть поглубже и прижаться к груди Гриндевальда, хриплым голосом отвечая, что было практически не больно. Но не успевает.

Будто острым ножом, его спину что-то прорезает, целенаправленно выводя по его коже какие-то знаки; каждое движение отзывалось мучительным импульсом. Боль струится словно не толко по спине, но и по остальному телу, выжигая артерии и вены к чертям. Ньют кричит, хочет сорваться прочь, да вот только руки Геллерта и не опадающий узел не дают и шанса этого сделать. Дергаясь от мучений, он проглатывает слезы, пока Гриндевальд гладит его по спутавшимся волосам и объятиями прижимает к себе, не тревожа спину.

— Прости, Ньют, — вновь извиняется Геллерт. — Однако, так надо.

— Ты не уточнял, что говоришь и о магической метке, — говорит Ньют срывающимся голосом, дрожа каждой мышцей тела и ощущая остаточную боль засевшую в лопатках. Большая часть страданий позади — это радует. Геллерт осторожно перебирает спутавшиеся кудри и с упоением вдыхает его запах. 

Наконец-то.

*

Их общее безумие продолжалось еще около недели — Ньютон был не в состоянии замечать пролетающие дни.

Но волнительней было осознавать именно тот факт, что они с Гриндевальдом теперь… Вместе?.. Но это не совсем верно; они ведь и до этого вместе коротали вечера и проводили завтраки и обеды. Сейчас они стали настоящей парой — насколько сентементально это бы не звучало.

Ньют не пытался вспомнить, сколько раз Геллерт брал его под очередным порывом страсти. Надо отметить, что чертовски много. Поэтому, он старался не концентрироваться на боли между ягодиц, ему совершенно достаточно было и ощущения жгущей рези по всему телу. Следы укусов и засосов, также его спина все еще болела — из-за шрама, который останется с ним до самой смерти. Вполне забавно, ведь именно ее дары раскинулись на его тонкой коже. Мантия, воскрешающий камень и бузинная палочка. Кроваво-магическая метка.

Скамандер прикрыл глаза, подбираясь к Гриндевальду ближе под бок; тот, кажется, безмятежно спал и ровно, спокойно дышал. Ньют решил на время оставить альфу, поэтому игнорируя протестующую боль и заламывание мышц, он пополз к краю постели. Не успел; Гриндевальд, кажется, все-таки не спал.

— Далековато собрался, Ньют? — сонно спросил темный маг и Саламандер не смог не улыбнуться. Рука Гриндевальда не дожидаясь никакого ответа, проползла по его плечу и добралась до ягодицы, после чего сжала. Ньютон от неожиданности резко вздохнул и вздрогнул, чувствуя издевательский потек по внутренней части бедра.

— Хотел кое-что преподнести тебе, — прошептал Геллерт. — Однако нам стоит сперва позавтракать.

Ньют ожидал, что с их сближением что-то изменится. Возможно, что-то незримое и неуловимое, что может кардинально изменить его жизнь в этой комнате. Но этого не произошло, что радовало Ньюта — ему нравилась эта размеренность. Хотя кое в чём он все-таки соврал. Добавились долгие проникновенные взгляды в глаза, частые прикосновения и теснота, появляющаяся когда они прижимались друг к другу, в упоении соединяясь губами.

Мог ли Ньют знать, что будет делить любовное ложе с самим Геллертом Гриндевальдом? Совершенно точно нет, даже мыслей подобных у него не было и об обычных альфах, не то, что о Геллерте. Но все сложилось на удивление... Грустно.

В руках Гриндевальда небольшая продолговатая шкатулка; у Ньютона дрожат внутренности, когда он догадывается о том, _что_ в ней.

\- Так как твоя палочка уничтожена, я решил, что тебе стоит заиметь новую. Мог бы просить меня об этом раньше, - нарочно небрежно добавляет Геллерт и протягивает ему резную шкатулку. 

Ньют дрожащими руками открывает ее. Приятный огонь будто выжигает на его сердце клеймо, когда он поднимает взгляд на Геллерта и не может произнести ни единого слова.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — придуманное мной магическое животное

Новая палочка удивительно хорошо подошла ему. Была будто частью его руки — так хорошо ощущалось между пальцами изящное тёмное дерево.

Ньют дернулся, внезапно вспоминая о своей камере и кандалах, которые также ощущал родными.

Нет, теперь он не один и не в холоде.

А в доказательство этому чужие руки оплели его и прижали к себе. Ньютон закрыл глаза, с готовностью откидывая голову на плечо Гриндевальда и переплетая их пальцы, наслаждаясь желанным присутствием тёмного мага. В любых его прикосновениях очень часто мелькала нежность, а улыбка в присутствии Ньютона теряла черствость и ехидство.

— Почему ты смеёшься? — вопросил Гриндевальд, прижимаясь гладкой щекой к шее Саламандера, вдыхая приятный аромат, смешанный с его же запахом. Однако Геллерт желал оставить на Ньюте больше следов своего присутствия, желал единолично видеть и вдыхать аромат Ньютона. Не позволить никому более видеть его таким — домашним, покрытым его запахом, с трепещущими от невинного стеснения ресницами. Не удержавшись, он нырнул носом за чужое ухо и прикусил.

Ньют соврал, если бы сказал сейчас, что это не делает его влажным.

— Я вспомнил свои мысли, касательно альф, — вяло ответил Скамандер, отводя руки назад и вплетаясь в белые растрепанные волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок. Дыхание Ньюта сбилось и он зажмурился от мягкого удовольствия.

— Какие же?.. — Ладонь мужчины прошлась по бедру Ньюта вверх, достигая таза, а после щекоткой пробежала по поджавшемуся животу. Обычные, простые прикосновения без намека на пошлость подозрительно сильно вводили магозоолога в необъятную дрожь.

— Никогда я не думал, что когда нибудь буду… — Дыхание Геллерта опалило его шею, отчего у Ньюта мурашки пробежали по спине. Магическая метка полностью зажила, теперь на его спине были лишь аккуратные ровные шрамы. Геллерт особенно любил их касаться, обводя каждый изгиб и каждую линию. В эти моменты Ньютон дрожал, кусая губы, а сердце начинало яростнее трепыхаться в его груди. — В отношениях…

Геллерт усмехнулся.

— И больше никогда не будешь. Я никому тебя не отдам.

* * *

Ньют подошел к окну, оглядывая грозные горы и любуясь восхитительным голубым небом, которое уже затрагивал сумрак постепенно наступающей ночи.

Однако что-то было не так, какое-то странное ощущение не давало полностью насладиться прекрасным видом. Ньют пригляделся, прищурив веки и увидел вдали между склонов гор какое-то движение. Нахмурившись, магозоолог пытался разглядеть больше.

Это же!..

Боже, это же Никсовис*!

Ньют во все глаза уставился на снежного барана, который неторопливо забирался все выше и выше по горным склонам. Это был редкий, хоть и совсем небольшой магический зверь. Главное его достоинство, из-за которого этот вид так разыскивали браконьеры, заключалось в белоснежной шерсти на теле, которая ценилась также высоко как и кожа Василиска.

Каждый из таких белоснежных баранов жил около сотни лет и соблюдал преимущественно одиночный образ жизни, сближаясь с другими особями лишь в период размножения. Необычно редки они из-за того, что живут на экстремальной высоте и благодаря небольшому размеру могут отлично прятаться в горных ущельях. Увидеть это животное хоть раз в жизни большая удача.

Ньют припал к стеклу — очень странно, что зверь оказался на таком низком уровне горных пород, ведь они встречаются выше, гораздо выше. Там, где воздуха для человека совершенно не хватает и царит жуткий… Холод. Саламандр съежился от этого слова, по привычке обнимая себя как в камере.

После пары минут наблюдений за безуспешными попытками зверя подняться, Ньют понял, что тот ранен. Бараны славились отличной ловкостью и изворотливостью в горах; если бы животное было в порядке, след бы его уже давно простыл.

Ньют должен срочно ему помочь!

Вот только… Что делать?.. Куда бежать, чтобы помочь несчастному зверю?.. Будто нагнетая ситуацию, серые тучи начали заполнять собой небо, насыщая небосвод мрачными, тёмными цветами вдобавок к уже имеющимся. У Ньюта заслезились глаза — очень, очень похожую картину он наблюдал в той камере. Не хватает только ледяного солнца…

Ньют начал судорожно оглядываться в поисках двери. Первая точно не подходила, вторая служила входом в его «зверинец»… Выхода попросту не было — и Геллерт всегда появлялся из ниоткуда. Возможно, где-то здесь есть секретный ход?! Да даже если и есть, Ньют попросту не сможет его отгадать за такой короткий промежуток времени! Никсовису нужна помощь прямо сейчас!

Вслед его мрачным мыслям, баран едва не упал вниз; Ньют не слышал и не мог хорошо разглядеть, однако он был уверен, что животное мучительно и жалостливо блеет, не находя вокруг никого, от кого можно было бы получить помощь.

Теперь Ньютон пожалел, что совершенно не интересовался происходящим вокруг себя, полностью погружаясь в свой собственный мир, границы которого были слишком четкими — его собственная комната и соседняя, что вела к зверям.

Ньют с некоторым волнением понимает, что… Его все устраивало, и даже сейчас, если бы не эта ситуация с бараном, Скамандер бы продолжал находиться в этих стенах под защитой Гриндевальда и его рук. Он и сейчас предпочел бы это, чем вылезать наружу. Все эти дни и ночи с тёмным волшебником, часы, проведённые с его животными — все это слишком ему нравилось. Было так хорошо отгородиться от враждебного к нему мира…

_У Ньюта даже не возникает мысль, что все это время он был заключён в клетку, которую сам же, хоть и не без чужой помощи, но возвел._

Задыхаясь от тревоги, Ньютон от безысходности ударил по стеклу ладонью. Оно глухо дрогнуло и через секунду вместе с частью стены разошлось перед ним, образуя проем для выхода. Холодный порыв воздуха вмиг обдул его; Ньют съежился, обнимая себя руками и отскакивая подальше от мороза. Он сам не заметил, как оказался в другом конце помещения, со страхом и обреченностью разглядывая открывшийся выход. Пару секунд назад он этого не замечал, но сейчас смог увидеть, что пейзажи за окном и в самом стекле имели различия. На стекле он видел больше теплых, ярких цветов, а глядя на небольшую часть горы из угла комнаты, понимал, что им неоткуда было взяться; на самом деле климат местных гор был промозглым, жестким и колючим. Его окно было обманкой. Это действительно укололо Саламандра в сердце, а в разум забралась не сдерживаемая тревога…

Ньютон непроизвольно застучал зубами; только не снова этот проклятый холод! Он просто не вынесет этого. Уже одна мысль о том, что он снова ощутит на своей коже мороз, повергала его в истерику. Саламандр с тоской посмотрел на свое пальто, что лежало на стуле и трепыхалось от резких порывов холодного горного воздуха. Даже если Ньют и сможет его надеть, то у него не получится выйти в те холодные горы, атмосфера которых пугала и наводила жуткий страх.

«Геллерт… Где же ты, когда так нужен?..»

Но… Бедный Никсовис… Совершенно один, раненый и нуждающийся в помощи.

Скамандра прошибло — у него же есть палочка! Его собственная палочка! От облегчения ог улыбнулся и не заметил как по щекам проехались капли слез; он быстро утер их рукавом рубашки и удивился самому себе — он стал слишком эмоционален в последнее время. Надо подобраться к столу, что стоял посреди комнаты, и забрать ее оттуда.

Пока не передумал, он решительно поднялся и подбежал к спасительной палочке. Как только дерево опустилось в его ладонь, он искренне улыбнулся, набрасывая на себя чары согрева. Вмиг словно золотые искры потекли по его венам, согревая лучше любого «огневиски» — магозоолог наслаждался этим чувством. Он смело двинулся к пальто и как только надел его, мгновенно ощутил себя… Самим собой. Будто только сейчас он вернулся из длинного и долгого путешествия. Правда, где он был?..

Ньют встряхнулся и проморгался, сосредотачиваясь на открытом проходе и на том, как ему скорее добраться до Никсовиса. В помощь ему шла левитация, однако в ней он был не силен. Трансгрессировать опасно — он давно этого не делал, а теперь прибавляется и то, что придется делать это в горах, где с виду прочный камень может полететь вниз вместе с тобой. Что же предпринять?..

А сначала еще нужно набраться храбрости выйти из этой комнаты.

Ледяной ветер трепал полы его пальто; Ньют плотнее укутался в ткань и сдерживая слезы, пошел к выходу. Как только его ботинки оказались у края комнаты, Ньютон судорожно впился пальцами в косяки, завороженно смотря вниз на сколы гор под ним. Страшно красивый пейзаж, подкрепленный нагнетающей погодой. Без посторонней помощи вниз спуститься невозможно. Жуткий сквозняк, казалось, продувал его до костей, хотелось сбежать в тепло и сидеть там, свернувшись клубком и тихонько выть, в попытке позвать Геллерта. Но нельзя. Пока согревающие чары на нем и хотя бы временно защищают его, он должен спасти Никсовиса. Саламандр обратил взор вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть барана и отвлечься от этой пугающей пропасти гор под ним. Животное еще держалось за неровные выступы, но если ему не помочь в скором времени…

Набираясь храбрости на свою будущую глупость, он вдохнул побольше воздуха. Как бы ему сейчас пригодилась помощь пегаса…

Через секунду Ньют был на горном склоне, в тот же миг вцепившись голыми ладонями в неровный камень. Его тело дрожало и было напряжённо как пружина не только от страха и адреналина, заставляющего его сердце безумно стучать, но еще из-за мороза. Здесь было ветрено, чертовски холодно и опасно. Ньют сцепил зубы, стараясь успокоить крик. Он запретил себе смотреть вниз; лишь оглянулся назад, замечая то место, где он жил. Замок?.. Тот расположился на монументальном склоне гор, создавалось впечатление, что огромный и величественный Нурменгард высечен из самой скалы…

Он все это время жил в Нурменгарде и не замечал, попросту не чувствовал оглушающе величественную ауру этого места и совершенно древнюю магию, что была заложена внутри замка очень, очень много лет назад. Но почему?..

Сейчас это неважно. Ему необходимо помочь Никсовису.

Ньютон решительно крепче сжал палочку и направил взор к барану. Последний уже совершенно выдохся и держался из чистого бараньего упрямства. Скамандр снова аппарировал, на свой страх и риск доверяя одному из многочисленных выступов свою жизнь. Ньютон снова резко схватился за острые горные породы, раня ладони и пытаясь как можно лучше расположить ноги, чтобы те имели крепкую опору и не норовили соскользнуть. Левая ступня встала ровно, а вот правая нога никак не хотела ровно устраиваться. Ладно, и с этим можно работать.

Глубоко вдыхая морозный, острый воздух, Ньютон старался сдержать слезы. Еще чуть чуть, и он снова будет дома, снова прижмется к Геллерту расскажет о своем нелепом небольшом путешествии и все будет как прежде.

— Хей, дружок! — Ньютон попытался мягко позвать испуганное животное. Оно было где-то в десяти метров от него и дернулось, заметив человека. — Ну нынче и погодка, да?

Баран смотрел на него со страхом и Ньют продолжал говорить какую-то бессмыслицу, чтобы животное смогло привыкнуть к его присутствию и голосу. Никсовисы любопытные животные, а сейчас это может сыграть ему на руку.

Животное действительно постепенно успокаивалось, уже с интересом рассматривая Ньютона, как и он в ответ смотрел на него, прикрыв глаза — с признаком не враждебности. Заклинание согрева практически выветрилось из него, а создавать новое сейчас слишком опасно; Ньют боялся оторвать ладони от камней и взмахнуть палочкой. А вдруг ненароком и животное спугнет?.. Слишком страшно.

Паника от холода никуда не девалась. Внутренности скручивало сильнее, успокоить дрожь тела и вовсе казалось невозможным. Холодно, холодно, чертовски холодно.

— Пойдешь со мной? Я помогу тебе. Вижу, что у тебя рана на ноге, я залечу ее. Но ты должен подойти ко мне. Да, идем сюда. — Руку все-таки пришлось оторвать и создать хотя бы иллюзию любимой еды таких животных — особую траву с серебристыми листьями. Животное ещё более оживилось и аккуратно последовало к нему; Ньютону очень повезло с таким сговорчивыми зверем. Когда Никсовис был совсем рядом, взмахом палочки он левитировал его к себе в руки. От неожиданности баран задергался и заблеял так громко, что эхо разносилось по округе.

— Все сейчас кончится, потерпи. — Ньют сосредотачивался на аппарировании в комнату и слишком поздно заметил, что нога его потихоньку съезжала вниз. Он чуть не упал, однако в самый последний момент сумел перенести себя и барана. Из-за смазанной траектории он очутился на самом краю комнаты и то, лишь наполовину.

Он поспешно запихнул барана внутрь, пока сам пытался забраться в комнату. Ноги его болтались над острыми сколами гор, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть — так бешено оно стучало. Еще чуть чуть…

— Ньют!.. — резкий окрик Гриндевальда сбил его с толку всего на секунду. Мышцы рук расслабились на мгновенье, но он уже падал вниз. — Ньютон!!!

Он успел увидеть как черные тучи раскрыли ледяное солнце.

Бах.

* * *

— Ньютон. Ньютон… Ньют!.. — Когда он был во тьме, то постоянно слышал как кто-то его зовет.

Очнувшись ото сна, он в полной мере ощутил мучительную боль головы. Раскалывалась она не хуже, если бы он хорошенько ей приложился… А он ведь действительно падал вниз так быстро, что не успел испугаться, как наступила темнота. Он услышал лишь оклик Геллерта и… Морозное, колючее солнце.

На его болезненный стон чьи-то прохладные руки накрыли его лоб. От них исходил приятный холодок, от которого не хотелось бежать и прятаться; он облегчал его состояние и снимал всю боль. Скамандр почуял приятный запах Гриндевальда и аккуратные движения чужих рук. Как они невесомо касаются его лица, отбрасывая непослушную челку, как коротко оглаживают его щеки и шею.

— Ньютон… — Он ощутил сухие губы на своем лбу и сумел сдержать слезы и жалкий прерывистый вздох. — Как ты мог так поступить! Выйти из комнаты и подвергнуть себя опасности ради какого-то зверья? — с пренебрежением заметил Гриндевальд. — Ухитрился открыть проход…

Удаляющийся шорох одежды возвестил его о том, что Геллерт отошел и будто сдерживался от того, чтобы начать ходить по комнате, вымеряя ее резкими шагами.

— Почему… Ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло? — хрипло спросил Ньютон, не желая открывать глаза.

— Странное замечание, Ньют. Мне кажется, что это наоборот ты, пытаешься как-то нелепо оправдаться. — Его голос с размеренной скрываемой злостью то затихал, то повышался. — Совсем как дитя!

— Я не про это, Геллерт… — Магозоолог наконец открыл глаза с чувством полной обречённости и тоски. Он шептал, не в силах говорить нормально: — Ты… Ты обманул меня, Геллерт. Ты лжец. Ты лжец. Лжец…

Он скрючился, обнимая себя руками, ощущая себя самым последним идиотом в мире. Как он мог купиться на всю эту браваду Гриндевальда, как он смог поверить ему? Как он впустил его в свою жизнь и постель? Да плевать на это… Как он мог пустить его в свою душу? Хоть от нее уже и ничего не осталось, ведь кажется, сейчас он разломался. Пока Гриндевальд молчал, горькое чувство предательства выламывало его, внутри все зверски саднило не то из-за возвращающейся боли падения, не то из-за «ножа воткнутого в спину».

В полной мере ощущать коварство Гриндевальда, острую пытку даже не своего тела, — своих чувств, невероятно горько. Эта боль гораздо мучительней любого физического недомогания, что он когда-либо переживал.

— Как ты мог, Геллерт… Ты… Это ты удерживал меня… Ты пытался настроить меня против дорогих мне людей. Все твои речи, каждое слово — беспощадное вранье. — Его голос срывался, ему было трудно говорить. Казалось, язык отнимался, а сердце билось слишком обречённо. — Когда падал… Я видел ледяное солнце. Такое же солнце, как в темнице. Оно не изменилось. Было таким же. Ледяным и холодным, как твои глаза.

Метка на спине горела, усиливалась боль, но ему было все равно.

— Зачем было все это?! — крикнул он и наконец смог взглянуть на Геллерта. Тот стоял к нему спиной, расправив широкие плечи и также молчал. — Почему ты просто не оставил меня в той камере навсегда?! Я жалею, что так не случилось!..

Слезы отчаяния потекли из его глаз, но он не хотел утирать их. Лишь все смотрел на Гриндевальда и ждал хоть какой-то реакции, однако создавалось впечатление, что все слова Ньюта — пустой звук.

— Сотри метку, уничтожь ее и я уйду.

Гриндевальд засмеялся. Совсем не злобно, однако ничего хорошего в этом смехе не было.

— Я говорил тебе, что не отпущу.

Ньют всхлипнул и подавил крик, рвущийся из горла.

— Никогда. — Геллерт обернулся. Глаза у него, несмотря на недавний смех, горели злостью и яростью. — Никогда не смей просить об этом. Я посажу тебя на цепь, если понадобится.

Ньюта трясло, руки совершенно не желали слушаться его и рвать волосы на голове.

— Я. Тебя. Ненавижу. Лжец… — проговорил он одними губами. Слезы предательски катились по щекам, еще больше увеличивая ощущение собственной беспомощности и краха.

Из лёгких выбило весь воздух, когда внезапно Гриндевальд оказался слишком близко, грубо хватая его за подбородок и заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо. Челюсть у мага была сжата, веки прищурены, на лице играли желваки, а крылья носа трепетали.

— Стоило оставить тебя там?.. Возможно, действительно, стоило. — От этих слов стало ещё обиднее, горечь пожирала его изнутри, пока Геллерт прижимал его к постели разгоряченным телом. Одна его ладонь сильно и беспощадно схватила запястья Скамандера, после задирая руки над вихрастой головой, обездвиживая. Ньют старался как-то сопротивляться, однако сила и преимущество были точно не на его стороне. — Но сделанного не воротишь, а мои метки… — Он провел по его обнаженной шее, слегка заходя на спину. — Никак не сотрешь.

«Из этого капкана не выбраться… — обреченно прошла мысль в его сознании. — Никогда…»

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся.

Рыдания душили его, лишали воздуха; слезы застилали глаза, а тело не слушалось, будто окаменев; в это время Геллерт будто решил еще сильнее надругаться над его чувствами и душой, сдирая с него одежду. Теперь не было никакой теплоты, как раньше. Только холод голодно обгрызал его ступни и руки, начиная засматриваться и на все больше оголяющееся тело.

— Оставьте меня. Отпустите… — прошептал Ньютон севшим голосом.

— Если я тебя отпущу… Не забывай, что по официальной версии прессы, ты являешься моим бравым союзником. Знак Даров Смерти неплохо подкрепит эту теорию, не правда ли? Мой запах, мои метки на тебе… Как думаешь, что подумает Британское правительство? А Тессей, твой дорогой братец?..

Жестокие, такие неприятные слова были правдой или очередной ложью?

Геллерт схватил его за заднюю часть шеи, вынуждая пролить еще несколько слез и перевернуться. Гриндевальд направлял его, заставляя прогнуться перед ним против воли, а дрожащими руками опереться о спинку кровати. Руки его не слушались, тело уже не откликалось, позволяя лишь ощущать грубые прикосновения темного мага. Тот вновь оглаживал его оголенную метку, и будто с той же нежностью, что и раньше… Однако нет: спустя мгновение он крепко вжался в него, кусая спину до болезненных искр перед глазами Ньюта.

— Тебе будут косо смотреть вслед, когда ты просто пройдешь по улице. Будут смотреть из темных, сырых углов, куда запрячутся в страхе словно трусливые, грязные крысы, а все потому, что в тебя уже вьелся мой запах. От волос… — Через секунду пальцы Геллерта вплелись в его кудри, грубо хватая и принуждая задрать голову. Глотая стоны боли и сдерживая всхлипы из груди, Ньют зажмурился. — И до пят. Ты _принадлежишь_ мне.

Он хватает его за выпирающие ребра, добиваясь того, чтобы Ньютон подался назад и ощутил всю его разгоряченность, вожделение. Одновременно с этим Скамандер чувствует контраст жаркого тела с ледяными прикосновениями без толики тепла. Вот только почему Гриндевальд возжелал его именно сейчас? Жестоко поглумиться еще и над телом?..

После череды искрящих болью укусов и тихих воев Ньюта, Гриндевальд хватает его за горло, перекрывает воздух и резко входит. Слезы брызгают из глаз, Ньют хрипит на выдохе, не в силах выкричать и малую толику моральной боли, что переполняет его. Движения поспешные, строгие и решительные, выбивают дух и заполняют его наслаждением, струящимся по каждой жилке в его плоти. Но к черту проклятое сладостное упоение, когда морально Саламандр ощущает упадническое разложение. К черту.

— Зачем?.. — шепчет он на очередном выдохе. Он ощущает в себе еще несколько грубых движений, прежде чем Геллерт прижимается к нему со спины и горячо отвечает:

— Моя небольшая прихоть.

Он зажмуривается, пытаясь стойко вытерпеть на этот раз действительно стыдное удовольствие. Лучше бы его сейчас наполняла боль. Так было бы намного легче.

*

— Куда ты дел Ньюта, урод?! — прорычал Тессей и сплюнул кровь под ноги.

На улице было мрачно, дождливо и так подходяще-грязно для всей этой ситуации. Для всего этого дня, для этого неспокойного, ужасного времени. Было мокро, противно, серо и на душе, и вокруг. Грязные, бедные улочки и дома в этом районе наводили не то страх, не то отвращение. Тессеус аппарировал сюда в попытке оторваться от погони, однако ничего не вышло — его преследователей было слишком много. Боковым зрением Тессей мог заметить, что кое-где оконные проемы были занавешены грязными, плотными занавесками, а где-то и вовсе зияли черными дырами. Пасмурные тучи заполонили небосвод, не было и клочка голубого неба и следа яркого солнца.

— Ньют там, где и должен находиться, — спокойно ответил Геллерт, стоя ровно и заложив руки за спину, разглядывал Скамандера-старшего.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — К его шее все сильнее прижималась чужая палочка, но он не обращал на это внимание. Пешки Гриндевальда едва не скрутили его в бараний рог, когда с силой заставили преклонить колени и униженно, с ненавистью смотреть на Геллерта снизу вверх, пачкая колени в грязной луже от дождя.

— Ничего, чего бы он сам не захотел.

— Брешешь. Ты убил его, черт возьми, убил, а вместо него подсунул марионетку! Этот фальшивый Ньют…

— Пудрил вам мозги около полугода, проворачивая нужные мне дела прямо под вашим носом, — насмешливо продолжил Геллерт за Тессея. Тот сжал зубы.

— Он жив?

— Жив.

Тессеус склонил голову, влага собиралась в уголках его глаз. Как же получилось так, что он не смог заметить подмены? Как?.. Тессей так жалеет об этом, обо всей этой заранее проигранной войне… Даже когда Гриндевальд победил Дамблдора, Тессей не мог сдаться. Он так отчаянно сопротивлялся, но в итоге проиграл. Теперь мир стоит на пороге войны, осталось лишь подтолкнуть его, самую малость и катастрофы не избежать… Однако слишком поздно. Он не смог остановить Гриндевальда, как и не смог заметить подмену родного брата…

— Сохраните ему жизнь. Прошу.

— Всенепременно, Тессеус. — Геллерт смотрел на него свысока, губа его на мгновение дернулась в усмешке, когда Скамандр старший безвольно опустил подбородок.

Грязь под его ногами приняла еще одно мертвое тело аврора. Гриндевальд не расскажет Ньюту, чье оно было.

*

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Тишину в комнате прорезал шёпот Ньюта, но в этой звенящей безмолвности показался криком. Саламандр лежал на краю постели с отсутствующим выражением лица и бездумно смотрел в потолок. Прямо как и раньше в своей темнице, когда он мог часами не моргать, вглядываясь в никуда. Такое состояние было похоже на страшный сон.

— Раньше ты говорил обратное, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся и приблизился к нему. Мужчина был уже одет, пока Ньют был прикрыт одной простыней. Правда, одежда на темном маге имела помятый и слегка растрепанный вид, а на его лице расположилась легкая улыбка.

— Раньше я не знал, что ты _такой_ искусный лжец и манипулятор. Слухи не врали, — также сухо и монотонно продолжал говорить Ньют. — Что происходит в мире?

— Все как обычно. Меня пытаются поймать, я скрываюсь.

«Если бы я только не полез спасать Никсовиса, то сейчас все было бы как прежде… — С болью подумал Ньют и прикрыл глаза. — Как же это жалко, до чего я пал… Жалею, что больше никогда не проживу ни одного дня как раньше».

Только сейчас он понял, что хочет сбежать, вновь ощутить тяжесть чемодана в руке, пальто на своих плечах. Он желает отправиться куда нибудь подальше отсюда, вновь двинуться в путешествие по всему свету и продолжать помогать животным. Лишь сейчас ему удалось понять, что он просто сменил одну клетку на другую.

— Лжешь. В последнее время происходит что-то важное. Ты все чаще отлучаешься.

Если бы не его очередное отсутствие, то что было бы сейчас? Возможно, они бы снова делили кресло на двоих, переплетясь в объятиях, а возможно, они бы беседовали сейчас о совершенно иной теме. Однако это уже неважно.

— Возможно… — туманно ответил Геллерт и протянул руку, оглаживая чужое безразличное к нему лицо. Прикосновение было теплым, но Ньют уже не хотел его ощущать.

— Я был в отчаянии. Сходил с ума в той камере, молился об освобождении или смерти каждый день… Я был самым настоящим глупцом… — выдавал с обреченностью Ньют, будто проповедовался в совершенных грехах.

— Твое прозрение не продлится долго. — Улыбка Гриндевальда стала шире, приобрела мрачность и насмешку, в руках появилась бузинная палочка. Саламандр прикрыл глаза.

— Я всегда буду ненавидеть тебя. В глубине души, где будут живы обрывки моих воспоминаний. В такой глубине, до которой ты _никогда_ не доберешься. — Слез больше не было, лишь еще одна временная апатия, которая скоро сменится яростью и проклятиями в сторону Гриндевальда. — И ты будешь это помнить. Всегда. Ты никогда не сможешь привязать меня к себе настолько крепко, как того желаешь, и даже наша истинность не поможет тебе.

Гриндевальд пустил смешок.

— Догадался-таки. Я не удивлен.

— Тебе просто был нужен человек, который слепо любил бы тебя не из-за страха или ужаса перед тобой. А я так удобно подвернулся под руку. Еще и истинный, еще и омега. Но правда остаётся правдой… — Слезы вновь потекли по его щекам, но Ньют не спешил утирать их. Он снова взглянул в глаза Гриндевальда и не увидел там ни немой насмешки, ни теплоты. Лишь холодную серьёзность. — Тебя никто не полюбит.

Пощечина обожгла щеку, но была совсем не болезненной. Может, Гриндевальд пощадил его в физическом плане, или это сам Ньютон не способен ощущать боль?

— А вот теперь лжешь ты. — Его губы на миг скривились в презрении. — Взгляни в зеркало, Ньют. Ты пропащий человек…

— Эта любовь настолько извращена, что таковой я ее не счи…

— Вранье, мистер Саламандр.

— Наши отношения построены на лжи. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. — Ньютон закрыл глаза, когда Гриндевальд уже направлял на него палочку и был готов произнести заклинание. — Ты всегда будешь помнить о том, что я тебя ненавижу. — Повторил Скамандер.

— Любишь слишком извращённой любовью, — подтрунивающе уточнил Геллерт.

— Да.

Тишина затянулась всего на пару секунд.

— Обливейт.

* * *

— Геллерт?..

Очнувшись ото сна, Ньют в полной мере ощутил мучительную боль головы; ему тут же захотелось обратно впасть в спасительный сон. Раскалывалась голова не хуже, если бы он хорошенько ей приложился…

— Ньют!..

Гриндевальд вскочил с кресла с плохо сдерживаемым волнением и оказался около него. Прохладные руки накрыли его лоб. От приятного холодка не хотелось бежать и прятаться; он облегчал головокружение и снимал всю боль. Скамандр почуял приятный запах альфы и его аккуратные движения рук; как они воздушно касаются его лица, отбрасывая непослушную челку, как коротко оглаживают его щеки и шею.

— Ты заставил меня очень сильно волноваться, Ньют. Ты не представляешь, как сильно. Зачем же ты пошел спасать то животное? Это было слишком безрассудно. — Лицо Гриндевальда стало слегка осуждающим. — Совсем как дитя!.. Ньют?..

Саламандр заплакал, совершенно не понимая почему; он потянулся к Гриндевальду, который с готовностью распахнул объятия и присел рядом с ним, баюкая в собственных руках. Так стало намного спокойнее.

— Что случилось Ньют? Все хорошо?.. Я успел подхватить тебя, с тобой все должно быть в порядке.

— Прости, Геллерт. — Вздохнул маг. Гриндевальд терпеливо ждал как Ньют окончательно выговорится. — Не знаю, что со мной. В последнее время я стал жутко эмоциональным, я не могу узнать себя.

— Это все из-за гормонов. — Сразу ответил мужчина и задумчиво добавил: — У нас будет дитя.

Ньют от неожиданности захлопнул рот и забыл, что хотел сказать. Ребенок… Это так неожиданно… Конечно, он вкурсе, что если омега и альфа проведут весьма продолжительное время вместе, то очевидно будут последствия. Но вот знать, и сталкиваться с ними напрямую — совершенно разные вещи.

— Ребенок… — Его руки легли на живот, какая-то глупая улыбка забралась на лицо. Геллерт накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Тебе больше не стоит так рисковать. Никогда, Ньютон.

— Конечно. Конечно, прости…те. — Искренняя, счастливая улыбка не могла сойти с его лица. — Я не могу поверить.

— Я почувствовал это, когда ты был без сознания. Что-то в тебе изменилось. — Гриндевальд _тепло_ улыбался.

_Спустя много месяцев под вой людей, которые умирали за много-много тысяч километров от замка, свой первый крик сделал новорожденный младенец.  
_

Ньют так и не вспомнил.


End file.
